


Nekozawa

by The_EMJ, TheMGMouse



Series: "The World of Beauty" An Ouran High School Host Club Character Study [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_EMJ/pseuds/The_EMJ, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: This is a collection of Nekozawa stores - they are listed below.1.2.*Chapters will be moved in the first chapter when they don’t fit it the summary anymore 👌





	Nekozawa

**Author's Note:**

> The story is simple, Nekozawa is an underrated character.  
And I wanted to write stories for him.  
Ta - da!  
Enjoy ~~  
(Dark Magic!)  
Bananas !~

Kyoya and Nekozawa being their club’s co-leader and leader respectively, often found each other working after school on projects and activities for their club to do. As they both knew that one had to keep it interesting for the club members to want to continue to be in said club and keep it’s doors open. So they often found each other in the same situation of pacing back and forth or working on their club’s budget and at first, this was a tension-filled time when they didn’t know how to treat one another, but after a couple of months of meeting after every club meeting, they became closer and got to know each other. Sometimes they’d even take breaks together and when they ended up staying very late they could take comfort in the fact they weren’t alone. And yes, Nekozawa can “Curse” anything that would possibly want to come near them.  
And that- in a to be expanded nutshell, is Kyoya and Nekozawa’s relationship.


End file.
